El Dragón y La Princesa
by Kaitres
Summary: Siempre había odiado los exámenes, creía estaban hechos para arruinar a los estudiantes; y jamas aceptaría de buena manera un examen el día de su cumpleaños. Para su suerte, su buen amigo rubio le tendría una sorpresa que le subiría el animo.


El dragón y la princesa

Hoy era un día cualquiera para los habitantes de Odaiba, un viernes común y corriente como tanto otros; un día cualquiera, excepto para un castaño que salía exhausto del campus de la universidad de la ciudad.

\- Menudo fastidio de exámenes – dijo en voz alta seguido de una sonora exhalación ¿Por qué de entre todos los días del año, justo ese día debía estar allí? Respuesta fácil, porque quería ser diplomático. Se giró para observar nuevamente el edificio tras el – Créeme no te extrañare – susurro para sí mismo refiriéndose al edificio de relaciones sociales.

Sonrió mientras seguía su camino, al menos no vería ese edificio y tampoco tocaría un libro hasta el inicio del próximo año escolar. Rio internamente recordando que hasta solo unas horas atrás maldecía a cada ser viviente en ese mundo, toda su vida había odiado los exámenes, pues creía solo existían para fastidiar la vida de un estudiante. Los exámenes de la universidad no estaban a salvo de su juicio pues creía odiarlos aún más, y solo habían sido los exámenes de ingreso, por suerte habían acabado y había logrado aprobarlos todos, desde ese día Taichi Yagami era oficialmente un universitario.

Pero no eran los exámenes por si solos lo que le hacía maldecir el mundo o tal vez sí, no lo sabía bien. Después de todo ¿A quién le gusta presentarse a un examen el día de su cumpleaños? No conocía a nadie que lo quisiera y si algún día encontraba a alguien que lo hiciera, seguramente le daría un puñetazo. ¿Koushiro? ¿Joe? No, ni siquiera ellos sonreirían ante esa tortura.

Tanteo todos sus bolsillos en busca de su teléfono recordando que esa mañana había decidido apagarlo para no desconcentrarse en su examen, y a pesar de haber tenido algunas horas entre el examen y la entrega de los resultados con los nervios se le había olvidado totalmente la existencia de aquel pequeño aparato.

Espero con paciencia la larga espera de encendido mientras miraba de reojo el camino que seguía – Al fin – suspiro, siempre había creído que ese lento encendido estaba hecho para fastidiar a la gente; si, igual que los exámenes. Leyó las entradas que mostraba la pantalla, ignoro deliberadamente las notificaciones de Facebook pues no le interesaban, seguro el 80% serian de gente que no conocía que solo lo felicitaba porque Facebook así se lo recordaba, luego se encargaría de agradecer uno por uno con la ayuda del infalible "copiar y pegar". Paso a la siguiente entrada, el correo electrónico mostraba unos cuantos entrantes, seguramente sería spam o correos sin importancia, así que también decidió ignorarlo.

Por último y definitivamente lo más interesante eran los mensajes, varios de ellos eran sus amigos felicitándole por su cumpleaños, también le preguntaban sobre su último examen y Sora también había agregado un regaño por apagar su celular – Si, si perdón mama – dijo mientras agregaba esas palabras en la respuesta que le había enviado. Solo le quedaban dos mensajes por leer – Princesa – leyó el nombre del remitente, aun le hacía gracia mantener ese nombre como contacto, pues solo lo había elegido para molestarla, pero pasado el tiempo decidió dejarlo de esa forma – Si, si lo sé, como crees que olvidaría tu cumpleaños. Me habría encantado estar allí, pero ya conoces mi excusa vivo al otro lado del mundo. Pero no te preocupes, aun así tendrás un regalo de mi parte – leyó el castaño en la pantalla de su celular, esa era la respuesta de la chica a la última broma que él le había hecho. Suspiro, le habría encantado que la chica estuviera allí, pero aún tenía un regalo de consuelo.

El último mensaje le pertenecía a su amigo Yamato – Tan frio como siempre – susurro al leer su mensaje, tan solo una palabra, pero el rubio siempre había sido así. Marco el número del chico en su celular, tres tonos y la voz se oyó del otro lado de la línea – Soy yo – dijo mientras se llevaba el aparato al oído – ¿Cómo que quien? Idiota – respondió exasperado, su amigo andaba bromista ese día - ¿Qué querías hablar? – pregunto mientras estiraba su brazo libre hacia el cielo – Pues tenía pensado comer, ducharme y dormir… si en ese orden – respondió el chico su lista de prioridades, aparto un poco el teléfono de su oído aun logrando escuchar los gritos de regaño de su amigo, volvió a acercarlo al notar que había bajado la voz – Tu casa, cerveza, fiesta… si suena mucho mejor que mis planes – respondió el castaño, después de todo era su cumpleaños y había logrado acabar sus exámenes satisfactoriamente, era un motivo de festejo – Sé que soy fabuloso, pero ese tiempo no me alcanzara para darme una ducha – respondió el chico, acaso creía que tan poco tiempo le alcanzaría para hacer todo el recorrido pasando antes por su propia casa – Está bien iré para allí y por tu bien espero que tengas una buena camisa que prestarme – corto la llamada sin esperar que su amigo respondiera, pues de sobra sabía que lo mandaría a fregar platos, por decirlo de alguna manera. Suspiro guiando a sus pies hacia un nuevo camino, agradecía que su amigo tuviera mejores planes que los suyos; no quería permanecer mirando la pantalla de su celular a la espera de una respuesta al mensaje que escribía en ese momento.

/

Miro la hora en su teléfono y sonrió, llegaba unos minutos antes de lo acordado, al menos se ahorraría un regaño pensaba. Toco el timbre del departamento donde vivía su amigo y no tuvo que esperar mucho a que el rubio le abriera la puerta.

\- Al fin llegas – dijo mientras se hacía a un lado permitiéndole el paso, tuvo que hacer uso de fuerza para sostenerse cuando paso a un lado de su amigo, quien sin darle tiempo a nada se subió a su espalda mientras le revolvía el cabello – Feliz cumpleaños cabeza hueca – Taichi rio suavemente, a veces su amigo era tan infantil.

\- Gracias – respondió una vez se había bajado de su espalda – Por cierto, no me digas cabeza hueca rubio oxigenado – contraataco el castaño pasando su brazo por el cuello del rubio mientras despeinaba tanto como podía su cabello.

\- Ya, tregua – pidió Yamato logrando que lo soltara – Ahora tendré que volver a peinarme – Taichi volvió a reír, siempre le hacía gracia el cuidado que su amigo le daba a su cabello, era simplemente un placer de la vida fastidiarlo.

\- Iré a la tienda, siéntete como en tu casa – aviso el rubio tomando su cartera de la mesilla junto a la puerta.

Taichi asintió mientras se dirigía al baño. Después de todo, el rubio le había ofrecido su baño y su ropa con la condición que llegara a la hora que él le pedía. Ahora que lo notaba, en el momento que se lo pidió estaba algo impaciente y se preguntaba porque, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento, ya lo pensaría luego.

/

\- Vaya que me sentó bien esa ducha – se dijo a sí mismo el castaño mientras buscaba en el armario de su amigo, era una suerte que al rubio se le haya ocurrido la brillante idea de dejar mudas de ropa en casa del otro, por lo que solo debía tomar prestada una camisa – Venga Yamato, solo tienes camisas blancas – suspiro, él era de gustos más llamativos, pero si no había de otra simplemente tomaría una al azar. También corría con la suerte que en cuanto a camisas poseían el mismo talle. Se miró al espejo sonriendo complacido, zapatillas negras con punta y agujetas blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro que casi asemejaba a negro y una camisa blanca con pequeñas rayas verticales azules casi pasando desapercibidas. Escucho el sonido de la puerta de entrada, seguramente sería Yamato. Se revolvió el cabello pues al contrario de su amigo, él no se peinaba y aunque lo hiciera su cabello jamás quedaría en su lugar mucho tiempo – Espero hayas traído mi favorita – hablo al aire mientras ingresaba a la sala principal del apartamento.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – dio un salto hacia atrás ante el repentino grito de varias personas. Bajo sus brazos al notar que allí se encontraban todos sus amigos.

\- Chicos – saludo con una sonrisa mirando a cada uno de los presentes, allí frente a él estaban todos sus amigos. Joe, Sora, Koushiro, Takeru, Davis, Yolei, Iori e incluso el distante Ken.

\- Feliz cumpleaños hermano – susurro Hikari mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba con la ternura que siempre le había caracterizado.

\- Gracias – respondió devolviéndole el abrazo a su pequeña hermana. Uno a uno sus amigos fueron acercándose y felicitándole individualmente.

\- En serio pensaste que seriamos tu y yo – pregunto el rubio acercándose a él luego de que ya todos se hubieran separado en diferentes partes de la sala charlando entre si – Toma – le extendió una lata y sonrió cuando al castaño le brillaron los ojos.

\- Así que por eso estabas tan impaciente – dijo Taichi recordando sus pensamientos momentos antes de que entrara en la ducha. Abrió la lata en sus manos e inmediatamente se la llevo a los labios – Deliciosa como siempre – dijo después de unos largos tragos, siempre había preferido esa marca en específico.

\- Creías que dejaría echaras a perder la sorpresa, con lo que me costó reunirlos a todos –

\- No todos – respondió Taichi suavemente mientras observaba su bebida pensando en la chica faltante, realmente quería que ella estuviera allí.

\- No te desanimes hombre, aún hay otra sorpresa – respondió el rubio palmeando su espalda para darle ánimos. Yamato le hiso señas que lo siguiera.

\- Si es pastel que sea de chocolate – respondió a modo de broma causando la risa de su amigo, lo siguió hasta el pequeño balcón que poseía el departamento – Deberías dejar ese habito – menciono al notar que el chico buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, sin éxito – Toma – le dijo mientras le arrojaba un cigarrillo.

\- Ya es como nuestra rutina – respondió el rubio observando como él también encendía uno. Siempre que estaban tensos recurrían a una cerveza, un cigarrillo y una charla para quitarse el estrés, y valla que si los exámenes lo causaban – Aunque esta vez no habrá charla – aseguro encendiendo su cigarrillo propio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto el castaño algo extrañado, si Yamato le había pedido salir al balcón, teniendo en sus manos 2 de las cosas que conformaban su rutina, ¿Por qué no habría charla? La necesitaba, quería hablar con alguien sobre su ausencia. Miro al rubio en espera de una respuesta, pero este parecía más concentrado en observar el cielo nocturno de Odaiba. Un sonido proveniente de su bolsillo llamo su atención, se preguntó internamente quien seria a esas horas. Miro la pantalla de su teléfono mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, solo ella podía sacarle una sonrisa con un simple mensaje - ¿Te gusto el abrazo? – Leyó algo extrañado el texto que le había enviado - ¿Qué abrazo? – preguntó en voz alta al levantar la vista en busca del rubio, pero el susodicho ya no estaba.

\- Este – escucho una voz cantarina a su espalda mientras era rodeado por unos finos y delicados brazos que se cerraron alrededor de su cintura en un suave abrazo – Feliz cumpleaños, Taichi – se estremeció cuando escucho su nombre siendo dicho por esos labios que le quitaban el sueño.

\- Mimi – contesto el chico girándose sin siquiera ver la a chica, no necesitaba un contacto visual para saber que era ella la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz – Si viniste – susurro separándose solo unos centímetros del abrazo sin llegar a romperlo. Taichi solo encontró una palabra para lo que sus ojos observaban, comenzó a mirarla desde abajo, unos bonitos zapatos blancos sin plataforma, un vestido igual blanco suelto en la cintura amarrado con un cinturón negro por debajo de sus pechos, sin tirantes dejando sus delicados hombros a la vista, su largo cabello castaño suelto dejándolo caer en su espalda, y finalmente miro sus ojos, aquellos orbes mieles que hacia tanto deseaba ver, al fin estaban allí, era perfecta.

\- Y perderme tu cumpleaños, nunca – respondió ella mientras se separaba del abrazo algo incomoda, después de todos ser observaba tan detalladamente por esos ojos chocolates, siempre le ponía nerviosa.

\- La ultima sorpresa – susurro el castaño con sorpresa llevándose la manos a su boca exagerando sus palabras al máximo para causar la risa de la chica – Yo quería pastel – menciono dejando caer la mitad de su cuerpo en una pose de derrota – Bueno, me conformare contigo – agrego recomponiéndose causando que la chica finalmente soltara una carcajada, de esas que a él le encantaban.

\- Lo mejor para lo último ¿Verdad? – pregunto ella sonriendo mientras hacia el signo de la victoria con sus dedos. Él sonrió de lado mientras asentía, concordaba al 100% con ella – Ven, antes de que todos estén demasiado bebidos quiero jugar un juego – le dijo Mimi mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y guiaba nuevamente dentro del departamento.

/

Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto. Cuando Mimi tomo una botella vacía y llamo la atención de todos pidiéndoles que se sentaran en círculos, lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue ese clásico juego donde uno gira la botella y los señalados deben darse un beso. Algo soso pensó y dada las réplicas de los demás no era el único que pensaba así.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, la castaña había propuesto modificar un poco el juego, se elegiría una categoría cualquiera, la que más gustase a todos y en relación a esta se le daría un apodo al señalado por la botella.

Personajes de cuentos de hadas y ficción, había elegido la castaña, dado que fue su idea la dejaron elegir primero. Todos suspiraron, a pesar de los años ella seguía siendo un amante de aquel tipo de historia. Pero ciertamente esa categoría había quedado perfecta para un rato de risas, pero definitivamente el apodo más gracioso fue el de Yamato.

\- Ogro – había dicho Joe tras pensar un largo rato y arrepintiéndose al momento de decirlo. Todo el grupo había estallado en risas a excepción de dos personas, el rubio quien miraba con ganas de matar al peliazul y este mismo, quien temblaba ligeramente.

Pero había otro que se le acercaba bastante y este había sido dirigido hacia Koushiro. Davis tras pensar un largo rato y sacudir su cabello en busca de un buen apodo finalmente había soltado – Hada del internet – si bien el apodo no había causado tanta gracia, la cara del pelirrojo había sido lo más cómico que había visto en tiempo, totalmente rojo ante la vergüenza, su labio tembloroso ante la atención recibida y el ceño fruncido ante el disgusto, todo esto sumado a la mirada fulminante sobre su heredero habían logrado hacer reír a todos.

\- Taichi – fue el susurro general cuando la botella lo apunto a él, trago en seco, pues hasta el momento no había sido señalado. Observo a la persona quien daría su apodo y suspiro con alivio, la castaña lo miraba con atención, sabía que ella no lograría darle un apodo que lo molestara, incluso si era en broma.

\- Dragón – alzo una ceja ante el apodo dado por la chica ¿Qué tenía el de dragón? Miro a los demás que al parecer si habían entendido pues se aguantaban la risa como podían – Vamos Taichi, comes tanto como un dragón y cuando estas hambriento casi parecieras que escupirás fuego por la boca – dijo la castaña logrando que al fin todos soltaran las risas que tanto habían intentado aguantar. Mimi observo extrañada como el chico frente a ella se levantaba acercándosele con una sonrisa que le causaba escalofríos - ¿Taichi? – Llamo ella en un susurro y ante la atenta mirada de todos el castaño sujeto a la chica de la cintura levantándola sin mucho esfuerzo - ¿Q Que H Haces? – pregunto totalmente avergonzada mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar temperatura, la había hecho sonrojar.

\- Lo que todo buen dragón hace – respondió mientras la colocaba sobre su hombro y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta – Adiós chicos – saludo levantando su mano sin girarse hacia ellos. Mimi miro a cada uno de los presentes en busca de ayuda, pero al ver como todos allí simplemente levantaban la mano y saludaban al castaño suspiro rendida, traidores pensó.

\- Ya bájame Taichi – pidió ella cuando el chico había cerrado la puerta tras ellos, comenzó a removerse y patalear cuando noto que la ignoraba y comenzaba a caminar rumbo al ascensor.

\- No – respondió simplemente mientras apretaba el botón del piso en el que estaban.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto cuando las puertas del ascensor se habría y ella comenzaba a sentir que no tenía escapatoria, y realmente no la tenía, porque mientras más esfuerzo hacía por soltarse más fuerte él la sujetaba.

\- Ya te lo dije, hago el trabajo de un dragón – respondió Taichi a la vez que las puertas volvían a abrirse frente a él y daban paso al lobby del edificio. La castaña levanto la mano a forma de saludo al guardia cuando este se dirigía hacia ellos, no quería que el chico pasara la noche en la cárcel por secuestro – El dragón siempre secuestra a su princesa – le dijo una vez había dado el primer paso fuera del edificio, después de todo si era secuestro. Un momento…

\- ¿Su? – pregunto intentando mirarlo, pero era en vano ya que desde esa posición solo podía observar la parte posterior de su cabeza. Taichi freno en seco ante la pregunta de ella y suavemente la bajo de su hombro hasta que ella apoyo los pies en el suelo, pero el brazo aferrado a su cintura no se había quitado, no la soltaría - ¿Tu? – Taichi observo nuevamente esos orbes mieles que siempre ansiaba ver. Trago saliva al bajar un poco su vista y toparse con esos labios, esos suaves labios que siempre había deseado probar.

\- Si, porque tú eres mi princesa – susurro acercándose lentamente sin quitar un segundo su vista de ella, temía que al hacerlo ella desapareciera y todo fuera un bonito sueño. Sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle la cintura y fue entonces que noto ella había separado sus labios con deseo – Y yo soy tu dragón – agrego un segundo antes de conectar sus labios en un suave beso, siempre había escuchado a la chica en sus brazos hablar de películas y cuentos románticos donde finalmente los protagonistas se besaban y sentían miles de mariposas en el estómago, donde se declaraban amor eterno y Vivian felices para siempre. No estaba seguro si vivirían felices para siempre y tampoco si ella consideraba sus palabras como una confesión, pero sabía que este era su cuento – Mimi Tachikawa – la llamo al romper ese suave contacto de labios que habían removido cada célula de su cuerpo – Oficialmente estas secuestrada por tu dragón – tras esas palabras nuevamente la cargo sobre su hombro con toda la delicadeza que podía, ella dio un suspiro largo y él sabía que significaba. No había sido exactamente como en los cuentos de hadas, pues él no era un príncipe, él era un dragón; su dragón. Y como todo buen dragón secuestrador de princesas que era; la cuidara hasta con él último aliento – Pero si quieres puedo llevarte a mi castillo, hacerte mía y convertirte en mi esposa – comento entre risas pues sabía que ahora ella estaría sonrojada.

\- Lo siento príncipe – susurro ella tiernamente llamando su atención – Pero mi dragón me espera en su guarida – sonrió ante las palabras de ella y rugió a modo de respuesta causando una risa en ella. Si, así debía ser, ella era su princesa y él sería su dragón.

* * *

¿que decir? pues siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, son tan perfectos juntos.

La idea es todo gracias a Yoliwyvern, tus 4 simples palabras inspiraron este fic, así que va dedicado a ti.

Y gracias a este One-Shot creo que finalmente me decidí por Mimi sobre Sora en mi otro fic. Aunque en un futuro tal vez escriba un Taiora, quien sabe.

Saludos y cuídense.


End file.
